


Привидения не всегда дома

by SilentOrange



Series: Double trouble [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Class 3Z AU, Drama, Gen, Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25173217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentOrange/pseuds/SilentOrange
Summary: Берегите здоровье, не ходите играть в дом с привидениями.
Series: Double trouble [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1823632
Kudos: 2
Collections: Edo Fights 2020





	Привидения не всегда дома

**Author's Note:**

> ау, в котором Шоё и Уцуро отдельные люди, братья-близнецы.

Половицы скрипели под ногами, вкрадчиво шелестел ветер, сквозь щели забитых досками окон светила полная луна. Хиджиката нервно оглянулся — узкий луч фонарика выхватил из темноты полусгнивший ковёр, обломки деревянной мебели. Лохмотья штор еле заметно покачивались, но больше ничего не двигалось. Он ещё раз оглядел пыльную комнату. Никого там не было.  
— Уцуро? Ты здесь?  
Он напряжённо вслушался, но тот не отозвался.  
Над головой послышались чьи-то размеренные шаги. Странно, ведь лестница на третий этаж была разломана. Наверное, Уцуро нашёл чёрную лестницу. Должно быть, это он бродит этажом выше. Больше в этом доме никого не должно быть.  
Какого хрена Уцуро понадобилось забираться в заброшенный дом, по слухам — дом с привидениями, — Хиджиката так и не понял. Какого хрена он делал здесь с Уцуро тоже было хорошим вопросом. Хиджиката не особо приветствовал его компанию после случая в декабре, но тот вёл себя как ни в чём не бывало, даже поджидал его после тренировок. Если бы Хиджиката лучше сдал экзамены в конце декабря. Если бы он не обещал Гинпачи-сэнсэю, что продолжит присматривать за Уцуро.  
Теперь они оказались запертыми в полуразрушенном особняке, будто в сюжете из видеоигры, в которой главная задача — отбиться от монстров и выбраться из кошмара. Как нарочно, телефон у Хиджикаты разрядился, а у Уцуро не ловил сигнал. На помощь никого не вызовешь. Монстров они пока не встретили, но застрять в этой развалине на всю ночь ради дурацкого спора точно не улыбалось, и дело вовсе не в привидениях. Кто боится каких-то там привидений?  
Хиджиката решительно одёрнул пиджак школьной формы и направился в следующую комнату — бывшую спальню, судя по кровати, покрытой какими-то клочьями.  
Где-то за спиной раздался протяжный стон. Хиджиката вздрогнул и обернулся, и тут кто-то схватил его за плечо.  
Сердце забилось в глотке, и он никак не мог свободно вдохнуть. Вместо крика Хиджиката издал какой-то хрип и со всей дури ударил фонариком по направлению нападающего. Уже после он подумал, что против привидения это не поможет.  
Фонарик ударил что-то податливое, и сзади зашипели от боли.  
— Ха! Получай, привидение! — наконец заработал голос Хиджикаты.  
— Ты мудак, Хиджиката, — ответил сдавленным голосом Уцуро. — Ты специально меня ударил, или ты и правда поверил историям про привидений?  
— Уцуро? Это точно ты?  
— Конечно, я. Кого ты ещё ожидал? — раздражённо ответил тот и посветил на себя фонариком. Тусклый луч выхватил из тьмы бледные волосы и заострённые черты, как на засвеченной фотографии. С таким лицом он был больше похож на призрака, но рука на плече ощущалась вполне человеческой, только немного прохладной.  
— Хм, ладно, только не выскакивай так больше.  
Хорошо, что с ними не было Сого, который обожал пугать и нагнетать ужас. Хиджиката успокоился было, но тут вспомнил как только что слышал шаги наверху.  
— Слушай, Уцуро, ты нашёл лестницу на третий этаж?  
— Нет. Пока видел только ту в передней, по ней выше второго не поднимешься.  
— А кто тогда ходил там наверху? Я только что слышал.  
— Не должно быть здесь никого. Ты уверен, что тебе не померещилось?  
— Я своими ушами слышал шаги. М-может, это дух того серийного убийцы? Вот он нашёл наш адрес и идёт в нашу комнату, то есть, на наш этаж...  
— Ты что, как маленький, страшилок боишься? И поверил этим сказкам, что в этом доме кого-то убивали, ещё и неоднократно?  
— Но... это же не сказки, — тихо сказал Хиджиката.  
Всё случилось давно, задолго до его рождения, но все местные знали. Конечно, Уцуро переехал всего несколько месяцев назад и вряд ли слышал об этом.  
«Не сказки», шёпот в темноте повторил, словно эхо.  
Хиджиката оглянулся и обшарил фонариком темноту — никого кроме Уцуро рядом не было.  
— Ты слышишь?  
— Я тебя прекрасно слышал. Даже если кто-то тут и умер, привидений всё равно не бывает.  
— Нет, не меня, а этот... шёпот.  
— Какой шёпот? У тебя чересчур разыгралось воображение.  
— Пошли найдём другую лестницу и поднимемся на третий этаж. Своими глазами убедимся, точно. И может, там увидим, как отсюда можно выбраться.  
В животе у Хиджикаты громко заурчало, словно поддерживая его предложение. Он тоскливо подумал о пропущенном ужине — ведь Уцуро притащил его сюда сразу после бейсбольной тренировки.  
Уцуро немного промолчал, потом сказал:  
— Ладно, почему нет. Мы ещё не прошли по коридору в эту сторону.

В полумраке сложно было судить сколько осталось до конца коридора. Они заглядывали в каждую дверь по дороге, обнаружив только пустые заброшенные комнаты. Наконец, за последней нашлась узкая лестница наверх.  
Уцуро спокойно шёл впереди, а Хиджиката осторожно следовал за ним, то и дело оглядываясь и шаря фонариком по тёмному проходу. Старые деревянные ступени скрипели и прогибались под ним, но выдержали. Наконец они поднялись на третий этаж и увидели закрытую дверь. Уцуро подёргал за ручку, но дверь не открылась.  
— Погоди, дай послушаю, — сказал Хиджиката.  
Он протиснулся рядом с Уцуро на узкую площадку и приложил ухо к двери. Он простоял с минуту, напряжённо вслушиваясь, но ничего не услышал.  
— Ну что там? Слышно твоего таинственного незнакомца? — спросил Уцуро.  
— Вроде никого.  
— Похоже, дверь заперта.  
— Давай высадим. На раз, два, три.

Разбежаться было негде, и дверь открылась только с третьей попытки. Хиджиката потёр ноющее плечо и огляделся.  
Они попали в какую-то подсобку. Окна высоко под потолком впускали лунный свет. Вся комната была загромождена каким-то пыльным старьём — неряшливо сваленными друг на друга стульями, ящиками, сундуками, грудами ткани и с трудом различимым во мраке барахлом. На дальнем конце виднелась ещё одна дверь.  
— Похоже, тут нет ничего интересного, сплошной мусор, — сказал Уцуро.  
— А может, найдётся топор, или что-то чтобы вырубить дверь или окно внизу и выйти?  
— Ты как хочешь, можешь остаться здесь и искать, а я посмотрю, что там за дверью.  
— Нет, я пойду с тобой, — быстро ответил Хиджиката. Он обогнул кучу коробок и в несколько шагов догнал Уцуро, который уже подходил к двери.  
За ней открылось огромное пустое пространство — дальние стены терялись в темноте.  
— Что это? Чердак? — спросил Хиджиката.  
— Похоже. Вон, посмотри — там справа лестница в переднюю. Та, сломанная. А дальше... кажется, там дыра или открытое окно, видишь светлое пятно?  
— Да! Пойдём посмотрим, что за дыра.  
Сердце забилось быстрее — наконец они смогут выбраться отсюда!  
Хиджиката поспешил в сторону прорехи в стене и только каким-то чудом почувствовал неладное и успел вовремя остановиться. Ветхие доски под ногами затрещали и подались, и Хиджиката отскочил назад. Перед ним зиял провал — несколько балок всё ещё держались на месте, но настил пола обвалился. Луч фонаря осветил фойе и парадную лестницу далеко внизу.  
— Чёрт! — выругался Хиджиката, пытаясь отдышаться. — И что теперь?  
— Балки ещё целы, — спокойно сказал Уцуро.  
— Стой! Даже не думай...  
Но Уцуро уже прошёл по балке спокойно, как канатоходец, и не собирался останавливаться. Он дошёл до перекрёстной балки и обернулся.  
— Всё держится крепко, пошли. Если боишься высоты, можешь поискать верёвку или что-нибудь полезное среди той рухляди.  
Хиджиката оглянулся. Он был уверен, что закрыл за собой дверь. Дверь, которая теперь была приоткрыта. В комнате за дверью послышался скрип и медленные шаги.  
Хиджиката и сам не знал, как очутился на балке, и почти догнал Уцуро.  
— Всё-таки решил присоединиться?  
— Ты слышишь что-нибудь?  
Хиджиката затаил дыхание и вслушался. Кроме собственного дыхания, ничего слышно не было.  
— Нет. Говорю же, никого здесь нет, кроме нас.  
— Ладно, пойдём дальше.  
Уцуро сделал ещё несколько шагов по балке. Дыра в стене была уже ближе, и при лунном свете было видно, что пол обрушился почти до конца комнаты. Сама дыра была размером в половину человеческого роста, и они могли бы вылезти наружу.  
Каждый раз когда Хиджиката делал шаг вперёд, ему слышались шаги позади. Но стоило ему остановиться и прислушаться, всё снова стихало. Спину покалывало, но он не мог заставить себя обернуться. Мог только делать шаг за шагом вслед за Уцуро и надеяться, что ветхие доски удержат их вес.  
Каким-то чудом они не упали и дошли до стены. Шаткие остатки настила скрипели под ногами, и Хиджиката схватился за стену, как только смог до неё дотянуться.  
— Вот видишь, не так уж и страшно, — сказал со смешком Уцуро. Не смотря на сказанное, в его голосе послышалось облегчение.  
Хиджиката выглянул наружу и чуть не застонал от разочарования. Конечно, никаких лестниц или удобных балконов, по которым можно было бы спуститься, не было. Они стояли недалеко от угла, где начиналась крыша.  
Полная луна висела в чёрном небе, как зловещий красноватый глаз. Стояла тишина, только шелестели деревья в старом саду. Какого чёрта? Они не так долго провели в этом доме, а на улице уже погасли огни, наступила ночь.  
— Хм... Это дерево высокое, но далековато отсюда. Думаю, ты не допрыгнешь, — невозмутимо рассуждал Уцуро. — Как думаешь, почему здесь в стене дыра? Почему именно здесь?  
— Понятия не имею.  
— Верёвки у нас нет, а шарфы слишком короткие, даже если связать вместе...  
Хиджиката посветил фонариком по стене дома.  
— Смотри, у самого угла водосточная труба. Я полезу первым, проверю — выдержит или нет.  
Он повернулся к Уцуро, но за это время тот уже вышел на узкую кромку вдоль стены — на неё еле умещались носки его чёрных ботинок. С замирающим сердцем Хиджиката смотрел, как Уцуро сделал несколько шагов в сторону водосточной трубы и остановился. Порыв ветра сдул конец шарфа с плеча. Шарф слетел почти полностью, но Уцуро, опёршись о стену бедром, вытянул руку и поймал его, небрежно накинул снова.  
— Не волнуйся так. Всего третий этаж — с такой высоты, даже если упадёшь, не умрёшь. Разве что если сильно повезёт.  
— Не повезёт, ты хочешь сказать, — ответил Хиджиката.  
«Откуда такая уверенность?»  
— Везение и невезение — всего лишь две стороны одной монеты. Ладно, я спущусь, раз тебя так нервирует.  
Уцуро соскочил с кромки и повис, держась за неё одними пальцами. Он ловко извернулся и зацепился за водосточную трубу ногами, и быстро соскользнул по ней вниз.  
Хиджиката направил на него луч фонарика и, когда Уцуро приземлился и помахал ему рукой, судорожно выдохнул.  
Теперь оставалось спуститься самому — это выглядело совсем просто. Хиджиката осторожно выставил ногу на кромку. Пришлось встать на мыски. Может, его ноги большего размера? Как Уцуро ухитрился с такой лёгкостью пройти до угла?  
Высунувшись полностью наружу, Хиджиката содрогнулся от резкого холодного ветра, который продувал сквозь форменный пиджак и свитер. Прильнув к стене, он осторожно сдвинул ногу, потом вторую. Он старался не думать о пустоте под пятками, о ветре, который трепал спину и норовил оторвать от стены.

Прошла целая вечность, и наконец он нащупал угол дома дрожащей от напряжения рукой. Теперь надо было всего лишь сползти по водосточной трубе вниз, и он будет свободен.  
Глубоко вдохнув и выдохнув, Хиджиката крепко ухватился за трубу и с опаской подёргал, чтобы убедиться, что она его удержит. Откладывать больше не стоило, и он медленно полез вниз, как по канату на физкультуре — обхватив трубу ногами. Мышцы рук приятно и знакомо горели, и он стал двигаться смелее. Он спустился до уровня второго этажа, когда труба протестующе заскрипела и со скрежетом отделилась от стены. Хиджиката не успел ничего сделать, только судорожно схватился за неё. Труба согнулась под его весом и упала вместе с ним.  
Последнее, что он почувствовал — боль удара по заднице и спине, жуткий грохот, а потом на него обрушилась темнота.

**

Первое, что Хиджиката почувствовал, открывая глаза — отдалённую боль по всему телу и больничный запах, который ни с чем не спутаешь. Лежал он на боку. В палате было так светло, что резало глаза. Рядом с постелью сидел Тамегоро и, как всегда, что-то делал на своём ноутбуке.  
Стоило пошевелиться, и он уже склонялся над ним, внимательно вглядываясь в лицо, заботливый старший брат.  
— Тоши, как себя чувствуешь?  
Хиджиката подумал немного — руки и ноги двигались, но с трудом, перед глазами поплыло, когда он попытался приподняться.  
— Не спеши, осторожнее, — придержал его Тамегоро.  
Хиджиката прочистил горло.  
— Долго мне лежать в больнице? — голос прозвучал непривычно слабо.  
— Хмм, повезло, что ты упал на козырёк крыльца, он обрушился, но смягчил падение. Как ты вообще додумался залезть в эту старую развалину?  
Хиджиката хмуро вздохнул, и тот продолжил:  
— Обошлось без переломов, но спину тебе разодрало щепками — пришлось наложить швы. Доктор хочет подержать тебя здесь под наблюдением несколько дней, убедиться, что нет сотрясения мозга и всё заживает как надо. Ты всех нас напугал. Хорошо, что подвернулся прохожий, который услышал грохот и быстро вызвал скорую.  
«Прохожий? Какой прохожий? Там же никого не было. А куда делся Уцуро?» — мысли нехотя ворочались в голове.  
— Попей воды, — прервал мучительный процесс Тамегоро. — Посетителей кроме меня пока не пускают, чтобы тебя не утомлять, но твои друзья прислали гостинцев. Сейчас позову доктора — если он одобрит, то скоро сможешь с ними увидеться.

*

— Сколько заноз тебе вытащили из задницы, Хиджиката? — спросил Сого. Он сидел на подлокотнике кресла для посетителей, болтал ногами и уплетал банан, который принёс Кондо.  
— Недостаточно, раз ты ещё тут.  
— Ну-ну, ребята, — вклинился Кондо. — Тоши, в последние дни на занятиях так тихо, Сого без тебя соскучился. Он даже хотел принести тебе гостинцев, но я подумал, лучше мы возьмём побольше бананов.  
Хиджиката представил себе угощение от Сого и решил, что столько острого перца в нынешнем состоянии не вытерпит.  
— Спасибо, Кондо.  
— Ты, между прочим, пропустил крутую серию дорамы. Следующее убийство произошло на яхте, когда они всей компанией отправились на круиз. А ещё у Ширико-чан появился новый ухажёр...  
— Хватит спойлерить, — устало улыбнулся Хиджиката.  
— Но-но! Я же не рассказал, кто убийца. А то давай расскажу, — ухмыльнулся Сого.  
Они продолжили болтать некоторое время. Слишком скоро голова потяжелела, глаза предательски слипались. Как Хиджиката ни боролся со слабостью, веки сделались неподъёмными, и он уснул.

Когда он снова раскрыл глаза, стояла тишина. Видимо, все ушли. За окном было темно, в уютном полумраке можно было спать дальше. Он бы и спал, но как назло приспичило в туалет. Голова уже не кружилась, как раньше, и он решил попробовать дойти сам, хоть медсестра и велела звать её на помощь в таких случаях. Ещё не хватало, чтобы какая-то тётенька водила его, как маленького. На спине и заднице побаливали раны и неприятно стягивали повязки. Хиджиката перевернулся на живот и осторожно спустил ноги на пол. Привстал. Ноги держали без проблем, но в глазах потемнело, к горлу подступила тошнота, и он опёрся о кровать.  
— Эй.  
Хиджиката чуть не подпрыгнул, когда кто-то схватил его за плечо.  
— Кто здесь?  
— Это я, — ответил Уцуро.  
Он стоял рядом как обычно подтянутый и аккуратный, в своей школьной форме. Хиджиката неловко поправил длинные полы больничной рубашки.  
— Я думал часы посещения уже закончились.  
— Да, пришлось ждать, пока не ушли остальные.  
— Ты что, сразу после школы пришёл и ждал всё это время?  
Хиджиката не мог вспомнить, видел ли он когда-нибудь Уцуро в обычной одежде, не в школьной форме. Не мог же тот быть... привидением?.. Нет, он ведь ясно чувствовал его руку. Почему Уцуро пришёл ночью, а не вместе с другими? Вдруг он был только выдумкой Хиджикаты, как в фильме про танцорский клуб?  
— Не сразу, — прервал рассуждения Уцуро. — Сначала зашёл в магазин.  
Хиджиката уже успел отдышаться, и зрение прояснилось, и теперь ещё сильнее требовалось отлить.  
— Мне надо в туалет. А ты иди домой. Видишь, я в порядке.  
Неверной походкой он добрался до середины комнаты, но тут снова пошатнулся. Наверное упал бы, но Уцуро подхватил его за локоть и поддержал.  
— Давай помогу, даже не думай отказываться.  
Хиджиката вздохнул и позволил ему довести его до туалета.  
— Теперь отойди. Я позову, когда пойду назад.

Вымотанный простейшими действиями, Хиджиката сидел на туалетном сиденье и думал о том, как сейчас встанет и пойдёт назад к постели.  
— Всё-таки, зачем ты пришёл? — спросил он, наполовину опасаясь, что никто не ответит.  
— Хотел тебя проведать.  
Уцуро показался в дверном проёме и сурово посмотрел на него.  
— Когда Окита рассказывал про этот дом, он не сказал, что там опасно.  
— Окита?..  
— Тебе надо лечь. Давай, вставай, — перебил Уцуро и потащил его в комнату.  
Когда Хиджиката добрался и неуклюже привалился к кровати, он больше не хотел ни о чём расспрашивать. С Сого он разберётся потом.  
Он с трудом втащил ноги на постель, поёрзал и лёг в наименее неудобном положении.  
Уцуро неотрывно следил за ним и позвякивал чем-то в кармане брюк.  
— Почему ты не ложишься на спину?  
— Потому.  
Хиджиката слишком устал и не стал его останавливать, когда Уцуро наклонился вперёд и раздвинул края рубашки у него на спине, потом долго молча рассматривал.  
Оба вздрогнули, когда у двери в коридор послышался низкий мужской голос.  
— Часы посещения давно закончились. Я отвезу вас домой, молодой господин.  
— Молодой господин — это мой брат. Не я, — холодно сказал Уцуро. — Что ты здесь забыл, Оборо?  
— Я буду заботиться о вашей безопасности, сколько бы вы меня не прогоняли. Моя ответственность — вы, не Шоё-сама.  
— Знаю. Ты даже поселился в соседней квартире, — мрачно сказал Уцуро. — Я не просил тебя тащиться за мной из Киото. Мог бы оставаться там и радоваться, как все остальные, что наконец избавились от... от... меня.  
Хиджиката повернул голову и рассмотрел высокого мужчину со светлыми вьющимися волосами. Значит, несмотря на какие-то сложности в семье, Уцуро всё-таки жил не совсем один. От этого почему-то стало легче.  
— Молодой господин, вы же знаете, что это не так. И если бы я не поехал, вам бы не позволили жить самому по себе, как вы хотели, — терпеливо говорил Оборо.  
— Они же и собирались держать меня под домашним арестом в какой-то глуши. Я всё не мог понять почему они этого не сделали.  
— Прошу вас. Нам пора идти. Сейчас сюда придёт медсестра, проведать больного.  
Уцуро раздражённо откинул волосы назад и пошёл к выходу. Уже в дверях, он обернулся.  
— Поправляйся.  
Хиджиката молча проводил его взглядом. Судя по всему, Уцуро мог быть провинившимся членом якудза или благородного клана с суперспособностями и страшными тайнами, а Оборо - его верным слугой, прямо как в дораме.  
Он всё ещё размышлял о странном разговоре, когда в палату зашла медсестра, приветливая женщина средних лет. Заметив, что Хиджиката не спит, она проверила его бинты, померила температуру.  
— Всё в порядке, — добродушно сказала она. — Постарайся поспать. Тебе не надо в туалет? Или может, помочь лечь поудобнее?  
— Нет, спасибо.  
— А, Хиджиката-кун, тут на тумбочке ещё один пакет от твоих друзей, я переложу на стол, хорошо?  
— Что за пакет? — Кондо с Сого съели все бананы, которые принесли, а Тамегоро не оставлял ничего на тумбочке. Кроме них приходил только Уцуро.  
— Похоже на пакет из круглосуточного магазина. Посмотреть что там?  
— Пожалуйста.  
— Как странно, — удивлённо улыбнулась медсестра. — Там только упаковка майонеза.


End file.
